ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jetray (Classic)
Jetray is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Appearance Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Jetray is slightly taller than Julie.Pier Pressure He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns.Inspector 13 In Video Games, Jetray wore a blue motion capture suit. Jetray Mocap Suit.png|Jetray in Video Games Jetray_HU.png|Jetray in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities VoV1 (249).png|Flight Jetray firing.PNG|Neuroshock Blasts EotB (188).png|Hyperspace Entrance Jetray is Ben's fastest flier as he can fly at supersonic speeds. Jetray maneuvers through the air with little to no flapping and accelerates to speeds greater than light with ease. Jetray is even capable of maneuvering through space, a task which no amount of flapping would allow. Jetray's flight speed even allows him to go into hyperspace''Eye of the Beholder, which means he can travel across interstellar distances in moments. It would appear that Jetray has an additional key to flight beyond his wings. In proportion to his size, he has a very short wingspan, although his weight is unknown. Jetray can fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail.All That Glitters'' These blasts are strong enough to paralyze a Pyronite, as seen when Ben fought against Alan.Everybody Talks About the Weather Although Jetray has never trained himself to do so, Swift's neruoshock blasts are capable of starting fires.Weapon XI: Part 1 Jetray is durable enough to withstand gunfire from a fighter jet, though it does cause him great discomfort.Fame Jetray has enhanced strength, which he demonstrated in fighting Alan and Ultimate Kevin.The Enemy of My Enemy Jetray can survive in the vacuum of space''The Final Battle: Part 1'' and is highly adaptive underwater. Weaknesses Jetray's neruoshock blasts can hurt himself, and useless against certain non-living targets such as robots. Jetray cannot walk very well due to his proportionally thin hind limbs. Jetray can be ensnared by Spidermonkey's webs.Good Copy, Bad Copy History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Jetray first appeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, where he defeated Alan and discovered some crop circles. *In All That Glitters, Jetray was defeated by Michael Morningstar. *In Max Out, Jetray battled some DNAliens and destroyed some of their trucks. *In Pier Pressure, Jetray pursued Julie who had been taken captive by Ship. After finding them, Jetray revealed Ben's secret to Julie. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Jetray was defeated by Verdona. *In Paradox, Jetray battled the Trans-Dimensional Monster. *In Darkstar Rising, Jetray battled Darkstar. *In Save the Last Dance, Jetray appeared and turned straight into Big Chill. *In Pet Project, Jetray flew to where Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were. *In Inside Man, Jetray battled some DNAliens to get the Oscillator Key, but failed. *In Birds of a Feather, Jetray helped Simian to get a crystal on the moon. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Jetray battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Jetray flew to a battle with Ssserpent. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Jetray was defeated by Vilgax. *In Inferno, Jetray destroyed a bomb and escaped the explosion. *In Simple, Jetray went to stop a war, but failed. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Jetray battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Singlehanded, Jetray escaped some Vulpimancers in the Null Void. *In If All Else Fails, Jetray went to find Reinrassig III. *In Trade-Off, Jetray flew with Gwen. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Jetray battled Vilgax. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Jetray destroyed some asteroids, but failed to destroy a giant one. Later, he flew to Albedo's lair. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Jetray escaped from the exploding Chimerian Hammer. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Jetray flew away from a Forever Knight castle and later battled Humungousaur. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame Jetray saved an air force pilot. *In Video Games, Jetray was scanned by Oliver Thompson. Later, Jetray failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot to Handle, Jetray saved Gwen and battled P'andor. *In Andreas' Fault, Jetray found Argit and scanned Andreas. *In Fused, Jetray defeated Ra'ad. *In Hero Time, Jetray failed to defeat Computron's Minions. *In Where the Magic Happens, Jetray had Gwen's help to get on the ground in Ledgerdomain. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Jetray battled Ultimate Kevin on the Rust Bucket 3. *In Eye of the Beholder, Jetray went into hyperspace to travel to where Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship were. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Jetray came to get Kevin at Gwen's house. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Jetray destroyed the Hands of Armageddon. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Jetray went to fight Ssserpent but found his shedded skin instead. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Jetray came to the Rust Bucket 3. *In Couples Retreat, Jetray chased Darkstar to Kevin's garage. Later, Jetray battled Darkstar. *In The Eggman Cometh, Jetray flew around with the evolution ray on his chest and evolved all of the mutant chickens to normal chickens. He also accidentally evolves the Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used Jetray's flight and strength to stop the Rust Bucket 3 from crash-landing. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, Jetray was used by Kevin. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Jetray appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Paradox'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' (cameo) *''Pet Project'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' (x2) *''Trade-Off'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' ;Albedo ;Season 2 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Fused'' *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' ;Season 2 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Season 3 *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Couples Retreat'' (x2) *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *''The New Order'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Backcountry Battleground'' *''Flag'' *''Hero Times Two'' *''Black Knight's Flight'' Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''Triple Threat'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Galaxy Wars'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omnimatch'' *''Toon Creator'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Jetray is a playable alien in the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. Jetray is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Bombs Away! level. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. He can also dive underwater and move freely, something that the rest of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to do. Jetray is used at the end of the A Few Bad Eggs level to escape the collapsing facility underneath Parksville. Jetray is vital for progression on the A Few Bad Eggs, Rural Rumble, Running on Autopilot, and A Change in the Weather levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Jetray was temporarily locked. Jetray was reunlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to glide and ride on wind currents to temporarily increase his altitude like Big Chill. However, he can do so for considerably longer distances and with greater speed than Big Chill. Jetray is vital for progression on the Null Void level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Jetray and Murk Upchuck are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps in the Null Void. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Jetray was temporarily locked. Jetray was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 9. Jetray is able to double jump and use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. Jetray is the last alien used in the game, in order to escape the collapsing catacombs after the battle with Hex. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a portmanteau of a "jet," a fast aircraft vehicle, and "manta ray," the creature his appearance is based on. Additionally, he can fire neuroshock rays, adding to the "ray" part of his name. Trivia *Jetray had concept art drawn by Eric Canete, whereas his final design was created by Glenn Wong, with colors added by Chris Hooten. *Jetray's voice was somewhat high-pitched until Paradox, where it became deeper. *Dwayne McDuffie wrote an underwater battle scene for Jetray, but it was scrapped. *Jimmy thought Jetray's name was "Jeffrey" until Ben corrected him. *Even though Jetray is more adaptive in water, Ben mostly uses him for aerial fights or traveling through space. *Jetray's flight and neuroshock blasts are reminiscent of the dragon-like Zok, of The Herculoids. *Jetray is the only regular alien featured in both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien who made no appearances in Omniverse. **However, he was mentioned in Tummy Trouble and The Color of Monkey. * Jetray is the final alien used in Alien Force. References Crew Statements Glenn Wong Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males